fnaftheorycenterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bite of 87'
Scott Cawthon is the Purple Guy.Edit THEButterFingerBatman Now, there is a theory that the child in FNAF 4 is the son of the Purple Guy, due to the purple fan and robot toy, and because he'd be an awful parent. And, in all games, the murderer is reffered to as 'he'. Just like the child's parent. But, in the left hall, pictures of Scott Cawthon can be seen. And, if Phone Guy is the Purple Guy, well Phone Guy has the voice of Scott. *WARNING* IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED THE GAME AND DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS, THEN DON'T READ THE REST OF THE PAGE:) In the minigames we see a kid crying and other things are saying c'mon we need to get out of here and things like that but the night 1, 2 ,3 ,4 minigames all lead up to the night 5 one. The night 5 minigame starts off with text that says "0 days until the party" which then leads to stage 1. In stage 1 we see a party going on with balloons and streamers and party stuff with a big Fredbear/Golden Freddy poster. We also see a kid crying surrounded by 4 anamatronics Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy (which are just humans in masks). Shortly after we see text like we usually in the minigames with the kid still crying and the anamatronics till like kind of teasing the kid and then finally we come to one of the most important bits of text in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise: "Come on guys, lets give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal! So that is when the anamatronics pick the little boy up and carry him. In Addition to this the animatronics are in the same formation as the kids carry the boy.The child wearing the Foxy mask is in front of you. The Child in the Bonnie mask on the left and Chica Mask on the left and the Freddy mask up the rear of the group/Behind you THIS IS THE CAUSE OF THE BITE OF 87' So the it cuts to stage 2 where it is pretty much the same as stge 1 but we see the anamatronics carrying the little boy and what looks like fredbear shadow and what looks like a springtrap shadow. Stage 3 now and we see Fredbear and what looks to be springtrap possibly on a tage and the anamatronics say that the little boy wants to give fredbear a kiss. The scene then cuts to fredbear with the little boy's head in his mouth which then fredbear bites down. THIS IS THE BITE OF 87' So now we are satisfied to now know who did the bite of 87'. But we are also kind of grossed out by the images we see here. But there are also ALOT of things we still need to find out. But that is on pages to come. Check out our supporting channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfUMwZr4ME349_-0uY_8xrA Bite of '87' Possibly accurate theory The Bite of '87 Facts: •Fredbear is the culprit •It happened in 1987 •Kids were bullying the victim and put him on the stage and that was when The Bite of '87 ~Theory~ The victim of the Bite of '87 was being bullied as seen in one of the mini-games in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. When they lifted him too high, the victim was bitten because the robots program was to sing/entertain, BUT they lifted the victim too close and by chance, the victim had been too close and Fredbear's mouth was open then closed, injuring the victim's frontal lobe. Category:The Carebears (freddys) Category:Nightmare Animatronics Category:Murders